The M4 Hell Wars
by HeeroYuyZ
Summary: Okay this is GREATLY inspired by Ash to Ash, Dust to Dust, it might have a little similarity. But I have a different story line... Anyways this is gonna be dark, not to dark right now, but it will be. I NEED FEEDBACK!
1. Mewfour Emerges

The M4 Hell Wars  
  
  
Genre: Dark Fanfiction  
Rating: PG-13  
Causes: Blood, violence  
  
This will be a bit darker later on! I'll never get near The Gar'En's writing ability, but I can try...  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon, but I'm rewriting the Pokémon Creator's will so when I he dies *or is mysteriously assassinated* I will inherit Pokémon. Oh and this is VERY much inspired on Ash to Ash, Dust to Dust by The Gar'En. I suggest reading it sometime!  
  
  
  
Chapter 1: Mewfour Emerges  
  
——— Somewhere in the polar regions  
1:21 a.m. Tuesday  
  
A red alarm flashed and men in white lab coats rushed down corridors. It was a soulless place of rigid, cold steel. Bubbles floated around the body of a creature inside a test tube. "It's testosterone levels are too high!" a doctor yelled. "It's brain waves are surging!" another one screamed, "It's going crazy!" A chain of explosions ran along the control panel killing anyone who was working there. A doctor fell down, a piece of metal in his head. The glass of the test tube exploded and the doctors screamed as the shards of glass cut them. The orange gel that was once in the tube oozed to the floor and mixed with the blood forming a light brown color. GET OUT OF MY HEAD! the creature cried in agony. Images were flashing through his mind! A boy running at him, and then blood and pain clouded his vision as he died. What are these images? the creature yelled, The boy, I must find this boy! In a large explosion of flames the lab was destroyed.  
  
The creature stood outside the leveled lab. There was a loud sound of a helicopter and a strong wind as it bared down on him. A man stepped from the helicopter. He was in his 40's and wore a red long-sleeved shirt and beige/tan khakis under his lab coat. "My name is Prof. Oak, hello…Mewfour." the man stated. I am looking for a boy, he is in my thoughts. He killed me…I've had visions. Mewfour said. "A memory…So to speak." Oak stated, "Psychic Pokémon are born with the memories of their mothers and fathers. I can help you find this boy…If you help me." Wait. Mewfour declared, My parents? If I have parents how come I was born in a test tube?   
  
"Your mother, Mewthree died while still carrying you. I had my scientists take you out of her and kept you alive in an artificial uterus."  
  
Well I guess I owe you, now what do you want help with?  
  
"Ruling the world."  
  
A sinister smile formed on Mewfour's lips. 'This human is so easily fooled, I will take over the world, then kill him! I am the most powerful Pokémon in the world! The offspring of the great Mewtwo and Mewthree!' Mewfour thought to himself.  
  
——— Pallet Town   
2:00 p.m. Thursday  
  
"Chu…" Pikachu growled. Rain poured down upon the window and lightning flashed illuminating the dark sky. "What's wrong Pikachu?" Ash inquired as he handed his fuzzy pal a bottle of ketchup and his Charizard two steaks. "Pika Pikachu chu pi chu ka pika! (Something bad is happening, real bad.)" the electric rodent exclaimed. "Char, ar izard Charizard. (The stars are worried. Something is wrong…)" Charizard said as he sank his teeth into his juicy steak.  
  
——— Saffron Military Base  
3:16 p.m. Friday  
  
"Fall back!" a man in a greenish uniform yelled, "RETREAT!" A Growlithe jumped out of nowhere and tackled the man bearing its teeth. The man heard foot steps and when he looked up, Mewfour was over him. Surrender. he stated simply. "NEVER!" the man screamed, "FIGHT TO THE END MEN!" Fine, Growlithe, enjoy your meal. Mewfour grinned. The Growlithe licked his lips and brought his head down to enjoy his still alive dinner. A screamed echoed through the base and abruptly stopped.  
  
——— Saffron Gym   
3:35 p.m. Same day  
  
"Alakazam, Psyshower!" Sabrina yelled at her Pokémon, pointing towards Mewfour's troops. A large purple ball floated above the troops and exploded, showering them with smaller ones. One of the energy balls hit a toxic waste tank in back of Silph. An explosion thunder up the Silph Company, all the toxic waste canisters exploding. Then with a final ball landing, Silph exploded sending giant slabs of concrete flying. One of the pieces hit a building near the gym and the building started to tumble down. Another explosion came from Silph sending Sabrina flying. She opened her eyes to see a piece of concrete fall down from the tumbling building.   
  
——— 4:52 p.m. Friday  
  
"What happened?" Misty whispered look horrified at the burned and destroyed Saffron City. "GO CHARIZARD!" Ash yelled, "Charizard, search for survivors!" "Char…" the fire Pokémon growled nodding his head as he took off. "Pika Pikachu ka pi chu ka pika! (Come quick everyone!)" Pikachu yelled. Ash, Brock, and Misty ran over to him. Sabrina lay there, up to her waist smashed by a concrete slab. Scorch marks were visible upon her body. "Well just don't stand there Brock, go to the nearest town quick! Get every doctor the have!" Ash yelled. Brock nodded and ran off. "Misty, you watch Sabrina, I'm gonna bring any other survivors over here." Ash declared as he too ran off. "What's going on?" Misty asked no one as she brushed some hair out of Sabrina's face.  
  
——— TechnoGeneX HQ, Cinnabar Island  
4:55 p.m. Friday  
  
"It's happening!" a man yelled to a screen which had a shadowed man in a maroon suit on it. "Well, take action!" Maroon said. "It's unstoppable!" the man yelled, "You send your troops Giovanni! You knew it was foolish for you and Oak to save the Mewfour!" The man pressed a button and the screen went black.  
  
——— Saffron Gym  
5:23 p.m. Friday  
  
"How is she?" Ash inquired the doctor. "If we move the concrete she'll die, but if we don't move it, she'll die anyway." the doctor sighed, "I'm sor…" He was cut off a beam of green little ball of energy slicing into his head. Ash spun around. There in front of him stood a greenish Mewtwo with four tails. "You caused this didn't you! I thought I destroyed Mewtwo and Mewthree when they tried taking over earth, who are you?" Ash yelled. Mewfour. he said, I was their offspring, you killed my parents while I was still unborn! Ash stood there, pity taking over him. He glanced at Sabrina and his anger once again boiled up inside of him. He ran at Mewfour and punched him only to be thrown back into the wall. SAY GOODBYE! Mewfour cackled with a sinister grin. He was surrounded by a green glow and the building started rumbling. Dust clouded the air as the building collapsed upon everyone inside.   
  
——— Pallet Town  
2 Years Later  
  
A boy of about 15 ran towards Mewfour's fleet. He was the last of the Pallet Rebellion. Unsheathing two samurai swords he furiously slashed at the soldiers. He turned around only to be hit by a Machoke. His vision was foggy but he could still see an Alakazam standing over him. He laid his head back ignoring the coppery taste of the blood in his mouth. The boy saw a woman in a black jumpsuit on top of a roof. She was holding a sniper rifle. FLIT! The bullet landed in the head of the Alakazam. The boy, taking advantage of the situation, jumped up and slashed a Machoke's head off. He ran through the dazed soldiers slashing each time he could. Knocking two guys off Rapidashs, he hopped on one and pulled the other to the woman in the jumpsuit. "FOLLOW ME!" he yelled. The woman jumped on and rode off after him.  
  
——— Place Unknown  
7:28 p.m.  
  
"Who are you?" the boy asked. "My name is Jesse.: the woman stated as she released her long red hair from a ponytail, "You?" "My name is Ash." the boy said, "I fight because Mewfour took away all I held dear during the Battle of Saffron." "I used to be with Team Rocket until the Viridian Bloodbath. I lost my partner there." she choked. Something clicked in Ash's head.  
  
"Did you have two partners, a Meowth and a guy named James?"  
  
"Yes…How did you…?"  
  
"You tried to steal my Pikachu, those were the good times…"  
  
Ash sighed as though reminiscing. "Where are the rest?" she asked. "Misty and Brock died in the collapse of the Saffron Gym. As for Tracey, I'm almost positive he died in the Pallet Town Massacre along with Gary, Todd, and my mom." he stated. She looked around the dimly lit cavern. 2 samurai swords, some C4, a katana or two, and a shotgun hung on the wall next to her newly placed sniper rifle. "How come Mewfour can't find you?" Jesse inquired.  
  
"I wear a Psy-Emitter, and I've placed them all around this place. They block psychics from reading your thoughts or sensing you."  
  
He handed one to Jesse. "You want to join my little club? I like to call it the Rebellion but I'm one of the few left fighting." Ash grinned. Jesse nodded. Just then there was a flash of yellow and Pikachu jumped out of the shadows growling at Jesse. "Calm it Pikachu!" Ash yelled, "It's a friend." "Oh…Okay…" Pikachu stated. Jesse stood there her mouth open. "Oh, if you're wondering why he can talk, most Pokémon were implanted with translators a little after the war so the humans and Pokémon could work together more clearly to defeat humans…A lot of good it did huh?" he grinned.  
  
———Viridian City  
9:54 a.m.  
  
"The troops are almost over it…" Ash hissed, "Wait for it… Wait for it… NOW!" Jesse pressed a button and an explosion rocked the ruins of Viridian City as Mewfour's troops were sent flying screaming in agony. UP THERE! a Mr. Mime screamed pointing towards Ash and Jesse. The Mr. Mime was about to fire an attack at them when a wakazashi flew through the air decapitating the Mr. Mime. All heads turned towards where it came from. There stood a guy in a dark green t-shirt, a black vest, and black worn jeans.   
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Who is this mysterious man? Why did he help Ash and Jesse? Are Ash's friends really dead? Find out in the next chapter: Declaration Of War!  



	2. Declaration of War

The M4 Hell Wars  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon, but I'm rewriting the Pokémon Creator's will so when I he dies *or is mysteriously assassinated* I will inherit Pokémon. Oh and this is VERY much inspired on Ash to Ash, Dust to Dust by The Gar'En. I suggest reading it sometime!  
  
  
  
Chapter 2: Declaration of War  
  
———Viridian City  
10:05 a.m.  
  
"NOWS OUR CHANCE!" Ash yelled. He slid down the dirt slope creating a cloud of dust around him. A Pokémon tried firing at him but were stopped by another wakazashi. Halfway down the slope Ash jumped up backflipping from the cloud of dust into the sunlight. The Pokémon and humans looked up at him only to be blinded. His figure got bigger as he descended upon the soldiers his swords out. He landed in the middle slashing two people actually down the middle. He and the man with the wakazashis ran through the soldiers slicing them. BAM! CAHICK! BAM! CACHICK! BAM! CACHICK! Soldiers fell from the slugs flying through the air. Jesse stood 10 feet away firing at the troops. The rest of the soldiers retreated. "LET MEWFOUR TAKE THIS AS A DECLARATION OF WAR!" Ash yelled after them. He turned towards the person who had helped them. The person now held his wakazashi out at Ash. "Who are you?!" the person demanded. "My name is Ash Ketchum!" Ash yelled, his finger gripping ever tighter on his swords. The person nearly dropped his sword at this. "Ash, is that really you?" the person asked. "Who are you?" Ash inquired loosening his grip. "It's me Rich…" the person stated. Ash DID drop his sword at this. The two stood there teetering on their tiptoes. "OH MY GOD!" they both yelled. "I thought you died in the Indigo Invasion!" Ash cried. "No, I barely escaped…" Rich said.  
  
"Did anyone else escape?"  
  
"No…Not even my sister…After Mewfour's soldiers left I got what survivors I could, but none of them survived. I was with Lance in his last dying moments. He gave me this."  
  
Rich held out a Pokéball. "GO!" Rich yelled. A large Dragonite emerged from the Pokéball. "Rich…" Ash stated, "We need to get out of here, Mewfour should be pissed that half of his soldiers died." Rich only nodded as he hopped on the Dragonite's back. He motioned to Ash and Jesse and they hopped on. "UP!" Rich cried. The Dragonite raised its large wings and took off. Ash told Rich where to tell Dragonite to go. Rich just smirked a sinister smile to himself which Ash didn't see. Jesse did buy paid it no heed. "Hey Ash," Rich stated, "Where's Pikachu?" "Well, he doesn't exactly like going on missions, he's just basically the technician of our crew…Ever since he lost one of his ear in a fight with an Arcanine, he just never felt like he was strong enough to battle anymore." Ash said sighing. Rich only nodded and smiled.  
  
Midnight  
  
A clanking noise awoke Pikachu with a start. At first it was all dark but then he saw once his eyes adjusted to the darkness. He saw a figure taking a wakazashi off of the wall. The figure slowly walked towards Ash and raised the sword over his head. "Pikachu!" Pikachu yelled, screaming out his battle cry as he shocked the attacker. The electricity filled the cave and the air singed at the power of the attack. The attacker fell down. "Whoa, what the hell?" Ash yelled jumping up and grabbing his sword. He lit a match and put it in one of the many torches that surrounded the inner part of the cave. He saw Rich laying on the floor next to him, charred and holding a wakazashi. "He tried killing you! Damn Pika pi!" Pikachu swore in his language. Ash took a rope off the wall and tied Rich up.  
  
9:34  
  
"MMFFF!!" Rich screamed through the gag. Ash pulled it out holding a knife in his hand. "Okay, I want answers!" Ash yelled jabbing the knife at Rich. "Rich Kayvoy, 1st Precinct, Lieutenant Rank 2!" Rich stated, "It doesn't matter, Mewfour will be here within 15 minutes." "SHIT!" Jesse yelled, "Grab everything you can, we'll have to teleport away! The Abra I caught should come in handy. Lets go to the Seafoam Islands, Mewfour considers that place out of the way and unneeded. He never did like that damn Articuno living there." Ash nodded and ran over taking all the weapons off the wall. "I think I'll take these." Jesse stated as she ripped the 6 Pokémon Rich had from his belt. "Boy that reminded me of the old days." Jesse said as she put the Pokéballs in her pocket, "It's good to take them with me, they'd be killed along with him for failing." She jabbed a finger at Rich and nodded. "You can't let me die!" Rich screamed. "Oh…We can…" Jesse stated as she, Ash, Pikachu, and their items moved together and teleported.  
  
———Seafoam Islands  
9:56  
  
A brisk wind blew across the frozen mountains of Seafoam Island. Luckily Ash and the others had teleported inside the Seafoam Islands. "God…I am so sick and tired of this pointless battle. I just want to end it!" Ash yelled as he sat down and started making a fire. At that moment, a voice boomed through every head in the world. To all those who defy me, the declaration of war at Viridian City is accepted! Consider this war! Mewfour yelled. "SHIT!" Ash cried, his voice echoing through the cave. At this…The Hell war…had finally started.  
  
———Outskirts of the Indigo Plateau  
3 Years Later  
  
A small group of about 7,000 or so, well small compared to Mewfour's troops, ran across the country side and engaged with the enemy troops. Ash lead them, Jesse next to him. Ash wore a black T-shirt, faded blue jeans, green gloves, and now had a slight goatee. Jesse wore the same black jumpsuit. They had grown closer over the years and had fallen in love. The fight was turning for the worse. Though each of the Rebellion members were equal to about 10 of Mewfour's soldiers, they were still losing badly. Out of nowhere, about 100 more people appeared on the hills, each with something like an English long-bow in their hands. In another second, millions of arrows flew through the air. Mewfour's troops soon were falling back, now that half of their men had been lost to arrows. They finally retreated and the archers came down led by a man in a black trenchcoat. Ash walked up to the man to thank him, only to find a sword at his throat. Both parties tensed up ready to fight. The man in the trenchcoat, obviously not wanting to start a battle between to groups with the same goal, dropped his weapon. "Who are you?" he demanded. "Ash Ketchum, leader of the Rebellion." Ash said relaxing. "Ah yes, the fool who declared war against Mewfour! My name is James, that's all you need to know. Oh, and this is Meowth." the man stated pointing to a Meowth on his soldier. "Wasup?" the Meowth asked. Removing the hood that blocked his face, he revealed a man of about 24, he had crewcut blue hair. Jesse walked up, her red hair swaying. "What's going…James?!" she exclaimed. "Huh? Jessie!?" he cried, "I thought you died in Viridian!" "I thought you died!" she screamed throwing her arms around him and Meowth. "This little reunion is nice, but we have to go before Mewfour sends more troops." Ash said jealously. Jesse only nodded at his sour tone.  
  
———The Unknown Dungeon, Cerulean City  
2:55 p.m.  
  
A girl of about 19 tugged at the psychically-reinforced chains that held her. She had been captured a month ago, but hadn't been moved into the dungeon until last week. "You can't get out of here, but I can get you out of those chains." a voice said from the darkness. "Thank god!" the girl cried, "I thought I was alone down here!" The figure stepped out of the darkness to reveal a 21 year old guy. He had spiky mahogany hair and he wore a blue long-sleeve shirt. He walked over to her. "GO DROWZEE!" the guy yelled, "Drowzee, break the chains, but make sure Mewfour can't sense you." Sure thing Gar!" the Drowzee said. The chains glowed purple and finally shattered. "Thanks!" the girl exclaimed as she rubbed her sore wrists, "How'd you sneak a Drowzee down here?" "I used to work for Mewfour, so, I had some contacts the that me through." the man said. "Er…I'm Misty Waterflower…" the girl stated.  
  
"My name's Gary Oak, are you one of the Cerulean Sisters?"  
  
But once he had said the word 'Oak', he had been thrown into one of the walls. "OAK!? Grandson of one of the monsters who was with Mewfour? Oak the traitorous worm who went against his won species?!" Misty screamed. "That's my grandfather, not me." Gary said calmly, "Mewfour didn't exactly like my rebelling against him for killing my sister. My so called grandfather exiled me to this hellhole!" Misty let go of him and dropped against the cold stone floor. "Will you two be quiet?" a voice yelled from the cell next to theirs, "I'm trying to sleep!" "So…Uh…Do you know if Ash is…?" Gary asked. "He died when Saffron Gym Collapsed. I searched through the rubble, but couldn't find his body. Mewfour probably took it since he had a problem with him." Misty stated, her eyes staring straight ahead, "Tracey is a mindless drone working for Oak…Probably polishing his shoes right now. Brock and the others died in Saffron though. As for my sisters…They died saving me from the Viridian Bloodbath. You know…even if Giovanni was evil, he rebelled against Mewfour after Mewfour tricked him… Team Rocket is probably dead too, Team Rocket members aren't even kept prisoners, they're shot when they're seen." "Sorry…" Gary whispered. "No, don't be." Misty said as she wiped the tears from her eyes, "I shouldn't be getting so emotional over something that happened 5 years ago." With that she turned over exhausted, and curled up in a ball, trying to fall asleep on the cold stone floor.  
  
———Rock Tunnel  
8:43 p.m.  
  
The fire crackled over the snores of the sleeping Rebellion members. Ash stared deep into the fire… A lot of things were on his mind. Mewfour… Jesse… Rich… James… Misty… the Rebellion… Misty… Brock… the Saffron Gym explosion. "Hey, what are you thinkin' about?" James said walking out of the darkness and sitting down on one of the logs around the fire. "A lot of things…" Ash stated still staring deep into the fire in thought, "Sometimes…I wonder if my friends are still alive." "Ash…I'm sure some of them escaped… Jesse thought we were dead, and look at me, healthy as can be…Well except for probably a few broken bones, scrapes and cuts…" James laughed. "Maybe…" Ash whispered, "Maybe…"  
  
———New Bark Town  
7:35 a.m.  
  
A man about 22 ran through the abandoned streets of New Bark Town. He had brown umber hair, and squinted eyes, along with a mustache. An Alakazam swiftly floated after him. "God…" the man said, "If I get out of here alive, and win the war against Mewfour, I promise I'll go to church every day!" He ducked into an alleyway and took a battle ax from where it was kept on his back. A second or two later the Alakazam appeared in the alleyway. The man swung his ax as hard as he could at the Alakazam, but was blown back by the shielding. "Ala…" the Alakazam stated. The man was lifted up off the ground and then the Alakazam threw his fist forward and the man flew through about 10 brick walls before he stopped. His vision was getting blurry. He could taste his coppery blood in his mouth. Before he blacked out, he saw a lone figure jump down upon the Alakazam from above.  
  
———Mewfour's Headquarters, Lavender Town  
Time Unknown  
  
The sky of Lavender Town was a blackish color with green lightning always coming down. A thick fog littered the streets. Inside the immense Pokémon tower, Prof. Oak was just walking away from his throne that was next to Mewfour's. But what he didn't know was that his servant had a broken glass in his hand and was right behind him. "Hey Oak, here's for the punishment!" the man screamed. He brought the broken glass down towards Prof. Oak.  
  
  
Who is the man who blacked out? Who is the figure attacking the Alakazam? Who is the servant? Will the servant be able to kill Prof. Oak and make him pay for his sins? Find out in chapter 3: To The Unknown Dungeon!  



	3. To the Unknown Dungeon

The M4 Hell Wars  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon, but I'm rewriting the Pokémon Creator's will so when I he dies *or is mysteriously assassinated* I will inherit Pokémon. Oh and this is VERY much inspired on Ash to Ash, Dust to Dust by The Gar'En. I suggest reading it sometime!  
  
  
  
Chapter 3: To The Unknown Dungeon  
  
———Mewfour's HQ, Lavender Town  
Time Unknown  
  
The servant brought the broken glass down upon Prof. Oak's skull killing him. A second later Mewfour appeared over the dead body. Hmm…Thanks for helping me boy, I've waited for someone to assassinate that crone for 5 years! I had needed his knowledge in the beginning, but we're nearing the end! Mewfour exclaimed, I'm in a generous mood. Go along! Mewfour waved his hand and the chains that held the servant disappeared. "Thank you sir!" the guy said bowing, his voice deep with true sincerity. With that the guy stood up and ran away. "Are you really going to let him go sir? He knows too much!" a soldier yelled. SILENCE! Mewfour barked, If he gives the information to the Rebellion, I might actually have a challenge. "No could challenge you sir." a second soldier said. Good point. Mewfour muttered, But neither of you ever question what I say! His eyes flashed and the two men screamed in agony.  
  
———The Unknown Dungeon  
Time Unknown  
  
"You still alive?" Gary asked as he shook Misty. "Yeah…" she muttered, "Too bad. I was hoping I wouldn't make it through the night."  
  
———Rock Tunnel  
Time Unknown  
  
"Ash Ketchum I need to speak with you!" a guy yelled running up to Ash. "Sorry sir!" two guards yelled running up and preparing to drag the guy away. Ash held out his to stop them. "Let him speak." Ash said. "I killed Prof. Oak, and in doing that Mewfour freed me. I have information on him." the guy stated, "He has a prison in Cerulean City, The Unknown Dungeon. If you were to free them, they would almost most surely join us." "What's your name?" Ash inquired. At this the guy laughed. "Don't your recognize your old friend Tracey?" the guy chortled incredulously, "I heard lots of stuff Ash. Mewfour could have destroyed you with a snap of his finger, but he wants a challenge."  
  
"Have you heard about the others?"  
  
"Well…No…Prof. Oak doesn't talk much around his slaves."  
  
"Oh…" Ash said looking downcast. "May I suggest a plan?" James asked stepping up.  
  
———Guard Lookout Post, Cerulean City  
  
"FIRE!" Ash cried. At his word about 500 arrows flew at the elevated guards. "CHAR!" a Charizard screamed in pain as he tumbled towards the ground. He was spinning and he fired a Flamethrower hitting everything he faced at the time. The gate suddenly opened and a hundred guards ran towards them. They took one glance at the 1,000 Rebellion soldiers and they turned and ran the other way. The soldiers enter the guard post and ran towards The Unknown Dungeon.  
  
———The Unknown Dungeon  
  
Misty and Gary jumped at as large explosion rocked The Unknown Dungeon. A fire erupted in the rocky domain and Rebellion soldiers flooded the halls. "Stand back!" a man yelled. He pressed a button on a controller and each of the cell door security boxes exploded deactivating the cells. Misty and Gary exited the cell and followed the stampeding group of prisoners and Rebellion soldiers. Suddenly everyone stopped. Ahead of them, 3 Alakazams, and 50 soldiers stood. The 3 Alakazams fired fully charged Psybeams and the first 4 rows of people fell. This wasn't looking good. She saw a soldier near her, that had some throwing stars. She grabbed them and climbed upon a big rock. "Hey, give those back!" the soldier yelled. An Alakazam fired at her, and she jumped into the air, narrowly missing the explosion of the rock. While in the air, she threw all 10 throwing stars. One distracted Alakazam fells, and 9 soldiers fell. "ATTACK!" Ash yelled from the front. The soldiers ran at the enemy engaging them in combat. 'That boy…' Misty thought to herself, 'He looks familiar…' "MISTY!" Gary yelled. He tackled her to the ground as a sword flew over her head. "Thanks…" Misty said. "Don't thank me…Just grab a sword and lets whoop these suckers' asses!" Gary cried. He picked up a sword from a fallen soldier and ran into the battle. Misty grabbed 2 daggers from one of the people and ran with him. She hadn't fought for about a month, so she was a little rusty. She stabbed a guy in the gut and kicked him backwards into another guy. She turned around to see someone bringing a sword down on her. Another sword blocked the one coming at her. "Need some help?" Ash asked slashing the guy. He looked around. The Rebellion was definitely winning, but they weren't protecting the prisoners. Gary was outflanked by his opponent and Ash ran over to help, it unbeknownst to him who these people were. "RETREAT!" one of Mewfour's soldiers yelled. The few remaining soldiers nodded in agreement and ran. One of the Alakazams stayed and started concentrating its power. "It's powering up for Psychic!" Tracey yelled. The whole foundation of the Unknown Dungeon shook and dust and pebbles fell from the rumbling ceiling. "It's gonna bury us alive!" a soldier screamed. "Not if I can help it!" Misty yelled, "Go Togechikku! Mass Teleport!" "Togechikku?" Ash whispered in amazement. The whole group of Rebellion soldiers flickered and disappeared, then reappeared outside near the ruins of the Cerulean City Gym. "It's really you Mist!" Ash yelled, "I thought you died in the Saffron Gym collapse!" Her eyes flickered as she heard the word 'Mist'. "Who are you?!" Misty said in a demanding tone.  
  
"Misty…It's Ash!"  
  
"A-Ash?"  
  
Misty threw her arms around Ash hugging him tightly. "Your body wasn't there after the Saffron Gym collapse!" Misty said wiping some tears from her eyes. "I had already left, I thought you died…" Ash stated hugging her tighter, "Lets get back to the Rock Tunnel first, then we can talk." She nodded as they walked towards the Rock Tunnel.  
  
———Rock Tunnel, Cerulean City  
  
"Oh my god…" Ash whispered. His face went pale as he saw the thousands of dead Rebellion soldiers lying in front of him. "They must have followed me here…" Tracey mumbled. "YOU IDIOT!" Ash screamed slamming his fist into Tracey's gut, "Why didn't you check if someone was following you!? We had thousands of lives at stake here! Didn't you even think about it?" James grabbed Ash restraining him from hitting Tracey again. Suddenly there was a streak of black and another streak of brown. "Who's there?" Jesse yelled. Two figures walked out of the darkness. One was a girl who had blue hair and was in black jeans and a black tank-top, she was about 18. The other was a guy had brown umber hair, and squinted eyes, along with a mustache, he was about 22. "Who are you?" Ash demanded, "Did you do this?!" "7,000 soldiers?" the man asked, "No way…We got here to see the last of Mewfour's soldiers leaving… So much for the great Rebellion! I'd have expected better of you Ash… I mean, I did help train you…" "As I said before, who are you two!?" Ash said sternly. "Don't you remember your old friend Brock?" the man asked.  
  
"BROCK!? Wait…What did you mean by training me…"  
  
"Ash…Do you think all those karate and weapon training sessions were for self-defense? I knew after Mewtwo and Mewthree that there was another one… And I also knew that Mewthree was 4 months pregnant when you killed her…"  
  
"WHAT?! I didn't know that she was 4 months pregnant"  
  
"Geez, you're still dense after all these years!" Brock stated. "Okay…So who's the other person?" Ash inquired. "The one and only leader of the destroyed of his Imitae!" the girl said. "You don't mean…Duplika!?" Misty exclaimed. "No, the other leader of the house of Imitae, of course it's me!" Duplika stated hugging Misty. "Sorry to break the moment, but we have 7,000 dead people here waiting to have a burial, so lets get moving." James said roughly. Jesse was crying in the corner and Misty went over to comfort her as the others went off to bury the people. "I was just talking to one of these women yesterday about what she would name her kid when it was born, and now I'll be helping bury her!" Jesse sniffled. "I know you're sad, but you need to get a life!" Misty hissed at her, "Think about Ash here, huh?! It's going to be pinned on him for all their lives! Think about the weight of leadership and having 7,000 of your soldiers die! He thinks it's his fault! He's out there burying some of his friends and you're here weeping!" Misty said all this in a harsh voice. Jesse looked up at her. She wiped her tears from her face. "Right." Jesse stated.  
  
STAY TUNED FOR CHAPTER 4 - TOKYO BATTLE!  



	4. Missing No.

The M4 Hell Wars  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon.  
  
A/N: The way Missing No. looks is Ace Sanchez's and I never got verification from him allowing me to use it. Once he e-mails me back, if it's no, I will delete this.  
  
  
Chapter 4: Missing No.  
  
———5 Days Later  
Tokyo, Japan  
  
"Are you positive Mewfour will attack?" Brock inquired. "Positive." Ash stated, "Mewfour wanted to take over Indigo Island first, the Johto, and the Orange Islands and also America since they might drop a couple hundred A-bombs on him. Now he's after Asia and then Europe." "That's it!" Tracey yelled, "We download a virus into Mewfour's cybernetic training suit!" "Impossible to do." Ash said dismissing the idea, "Now-Shh! Did you hear that?" Ash spun around just in time to see a pulse of green energy hit him. He was blown back and skidded across the asphalt. He backflipped off the ground and pulled a Pulse Rifle out of his pack firing at the surrounding guards. The firing ceased and all that was heard was *CLICK!* *CLICK!*. Ash put the gun in his pack and flipped again and again to where Misty, Brock, Tracey, Gary, and Mewfour were. He took out a weird looking weapon. "Bye, bye!" Ash laughed. He fired and a bright beam of blue light his Mewfour in the stomach, sending him flying. "What was that weapon that you fired?" Misty asked as they ran from the scene. "Just a special weapon Pikachu cooked up. I shouldn't have used it though. I can only use it twice. But that wasn't even full charged." Ash said. "So, how does it have that much power?" Misty inquired as they hopped in the boat they had waiting. "It disrupts time and the other dimensions and uses the extra energy given off by them to form one super powerful, concentrated energy beam." Ash stated, "8 years in the making. He started making it right after the Saffron Gym collapse."  
  
———Mt. Moon  
9:00 a.m. July 3rd, 2000, Monday  
  
Ash sat near the fire in the new base. After they had been moved from the Rock Tunnel they went to the Safari Zone but were soon found. They had just gotten to Mt. Moon today. Everyone was still asleep except him, Misty, Brock, Jesse, James, Duplika, Gary, Tracey, Pikachu, and Meowth. There was a SSSSSSSSSSSSSS… and all heads turned to Jesse. "Uh, did you let Charbok out?" Ash inquired. "No, why?" Jesse asked.  
There was another SSSSSSSSSSSSSS… The torches did not go out, but were covered by a strange black-shadow-like-thing. "Mewfour didn't…He wouldn't…He couldn't!" Ash yelled jumping up, "WAKE UP EVERYBODY! AND GET YOUR ASSES OUT OF HERE!" "Ash, what's going on?" Misty asked. "Pokémon #000, Missing No. is a demonic Pokémon only the strongest can control. I doubt Mewfour can control it himself, even though it can't hurt him. But he released it here. DO NOT LET IT TOUCH YOU!" Ash screamed. It was too late as a man came running in screaming, with his skin and bones melting. "Don't touch him." Gary stated, "You'll get infected too if you do." "How are we supposed to ward off this thing if it's all around us!?" Brock demanded. "Release all your electric Pokémon." Ash stated calmly, "Now, FLASH!" 20 Electric Pokémon all of them used Flash. The room lit up and the black mist hissed in pain and started retreating back into its tunnel. "Okay, now everyone, evacuate as quickly as possible. Me and Pikachu are staying behind to take care of this thing." Ash said. Pikachu looked at him sadly but nodded.  
  
"Pikachu, Thunder Sword…"  
  
Pikachu charged up an electricity bolt unlike anything anyone has ever seen and formed it into a sword. The sword flew into Ash's hand. "I haven't had to even see the likes of this thing since…Oh, 2 years." Ash said grinning. Once again the black mist entered into the cavern Ash was in. He stabbed at the mist, not letting his skin touch it. The electricity coursed through the mist and it roared angrily. "Shit, it's not working…" Ash mumbled. He stepped backwards, then slapped himself on the forehead. "Mewfour must have genetically enhanced it. How any of his scientists got near it is the real question." Ash mumbled, "Pikachu, do it!" "OKAY!" Pikachu yelled. He fired off a giant ball of electricity into the cavern roof and the entire ceiling exploded, letting sunlight stream through. Missing No. screamed and hissed in pain and retreated into the darkness of Mt. Moon. With that, Pikachu and him ran with the others out of Mt. Moon, and away from the evil Pokémon.  
  
———Hiroshima, Japan  
5:00 p.m. Monday  
  
"Geez, I can't believe Mewfour released that thing!" Ash muttered. They had their new base, an abandoned factory in Hiroshima. "Neither can I…" Gary stated, "Ash…Where do you think he'll attack next?" "Probably move to China, he's finished with Japan." Ash said, "I don't know where though, Hong Kong, Shanghai, the Forbidden City…Anywhere big… I'm worried what'll happen once he makes it to Europe since they have big cities there. He only needs Asia and Europe. He's already gotten America and Australia." Ash shuddered when he said America. After Mewfour had taken over the Indigo, Orange Islands, and Johto, he had went after America. He was met by over a million people with weapons. He had destroyed them with a wave of his hand. Mewfour had been able to survive a couple hundred nukes too… That had been probably the ugliest part of the Hell War. Ash had been in America at that time to fight against Mewfour. "I still remember that scream… Almost everyone in New York screamed at once. I'll never forget that moment…" Ash whispered. He was pale remembering that frightening day. Color returned to his face as Misty walked up. "Hey what are you talking about?" she inquired as she sat down next to them. "Nothing…" Ash stated, "Hey, have you seen Duplika?" "No, I haven't since the attack on Tokyo. She's been pretty secretive since she and Brock got here…" Misty said.  
  
———Pokémon Tower  
11:00 p.m. Monday  
  
"Master, I bring you news on the rebels…" a figure stated bowing before Mewfour. What is it you bring me at this late hour?! he demanded angrily. "Please forgive me master… But I have figured out who created the weapon that did that to you in Tokyo." the figure stated. Mewfour nodded with interest.  
  
"It was Ash Ketchum's Pikachu. It is surprisingly the smartest scientist in the Rebellion. He has figured out how to actually disrupt the waves of time and space."  
  
Interesting, very interesting… Very good Duplika… You might get a higher position soon…  
  
"Thank you sir…" she said bowing. She walked away and shuddered once he couldn't hear her. "Glad I ain't one of his 'other' slaves…" she muttered. She again shuddered as she remembered the soulless face of Erika after she had tried to escape. "Maybe I should help the Rebel-…" she began, forgetting for a deadly millisecond that he could read minds. Her skin flared up with heat and started bubbling as it melted. Her eyes steamed and melted out of her head. Duplika's blue hair turned black as her head surged with electricity. She fell to the ground, dead. You've been a very naughty girl… Mewfour whispered into her melted off ear. His eyes flashed and she disappeared from this plain of existence.  
  
———Hong Kong  
12:00 p.m. Monday  
  
"I…We…we were too late…" Ash whispered, "But this goes against all intelligence reports that we've heard…" "Ash!" Misty yelled running up, "The scouts called, from all the different cities. They were desecrated just like this one…" "Do you know who's been giving us the intelligence reports?" Gary asked, "Brock… My guess is him and Duplika are spies." "No, I trust Brock, he wouldn't do that…" Ash mumbled. "Maybe HE wouldn't… But who said he did it under his own free will? Didn't you notice that glazed look in his eyes? Like the lights were on but nobody was home. My guess in Duplika might have brainwashed him. I'd guess something had gone wrong so he listened to her, even if he wasn't truly alive…" Gary stated, "Maybe his brain were turned to mush during the brainwashing sequence… Anything's possible…" Ash looked up from the ground. "Contact Pikachu." he said in a monotone voice, "Tell him to build the best weapons and psychic sheilds he can. We're going to attack Mewfour head on." 


	5. The Flashbacks

The M4 Hell Wars  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon…  
  
  
Chapter 5: The Flashbacks  
  
———Hiroshima Warehouse  
8:00 p.m. Monday  
  
"Okay, you!" Ash said pointing to Bill, "Go help Pikachu with the electronics and weapons. Misty, Gary, Jesse, you three go and collect all weapons and armor from everyone in the Rebellion and get it ready like polishing or repairing it or whatever for distribution. James, come with me." "What are we doing?" James asked as they exited the warehouse.  
  
"Just checking up on Mewfour, and maybe letting him know we're still alive."  
  
James nodded and looked up to see a figure on top of a building. It was gone as quick as it had appeared. Suddenly there was a FLIIT! and a dart hit Ash in the neck. He stumbled to the ground and collapsed. "Shit…" James whispered. He picked Ash up and ran back towards base.  
  
———Hiroshima Warehouse  
7:00 a.m. Tuesday  
  
"Did you figure out what is in his system yet?" Misty asked the Nurse Joy who was near Ash. "I have an idea, but it isn't deadly, and there is no cure. It runs out of his system in 48 hours. But the problem is, in those 48 hours, the victim goes through all their saddest and most traumatic memories." the Nurse Joy said. "America…" Misty muttered, "Not to mention the Saffron Gym Collapse… Or the Pallet Town Massacre…"  
  
———Hiroshima Warehouse  
9:00 a.m. Tuesday  
  
Ash tossed and turned in the bed he was in. The sheets were clammy and he was sweating with a pale face.  
  
~~Flashback~~  
  
Ash stood among the many troops outside Washington D.C. Mewfour had finally gotten here after destroying all capitals and major cities in the U.S. Thousands of troops of Pokémon and soldiers walked towards Ash and the others. "On my mark!" Ash yelled, "Wait…Wait…FIRE!" Bullets riddled the bodies of the oncoming enemy. Pokémon screeched in pain and humans screamed next to them. There was a flash and the enemy suddenly disappeared. HE was there. "Oh shit…" Ash whispered, "Stand strong men!" Mewfour floated towards them, right after destroying his own troops. One of the men in the group suddenly lost it and started firing at Mewfour. Another raised a rocket launcher and fired at Mewfour. Everyone suddenly started firing and Mewfour was covered in smoke. They stood there, waiting for the smoke to clear. When it did, there was Mewfour, with only a couple scratches. He waved his hand and pain swept through all of the troops except Ash since he was wearing a Psy-Emitter. "Die!" Ash screamed. He ran with his bare fists at Mewfour, blinded by his own rage. Mewfour chuckled and Ash was thrown back 500 feet. He hit the ground leaving a crater in his wake. With that, Mewfour floated towards Washington D.C.  
  
~~End Flashback~~  
  
~~Flashback~~  
  
A group of about 20 people stood behind a barrier that protected Pallet Town. "Nothing's gonna get through here." one soldier remarked. The barrier first was made of a wall of bricks that was then reinforced by a wall of rocks that had been sandwiched in by another layer that was of reinforced titanium-steel alloy. After that was a wall created by 5 Mr. Mimes that had been in Pallet Town. Ash stood in the back of the new Pallet Town Gym with an M-16 in his hands and his two swords on his back. "I still say we should retreat." Ash muttered to Gary. "So do I Ash, but it's not like the Pallet Town officials are very bright. If they won't listen to 2 Pokémon Masters then they ain't gonna listen to anyone." Gary said taking a drag on his cigarette. "You shouldn't smoke." Ash stated matter-'o-factly, "It's bad for your health." "I've been trying to quit, I'm on the patch." Gary declared. There was an explosion and Ash and Gary ran outside to see one of the largest battalion of troops he'd ever seen standing at the barricade attacking it. "Archers 1 through 20 fire!" Ash yelled. 20 archers got atop buildings and started firing flaming arrows at the enemy troops. "You!" Ash cried to someone atop the barricade, "Dump the oil!" Another explosion rocked Pallet and there was now a large hole in the barricade. Ash and Gary ran up to the top of the barricade where a battle against some flying Pokémon was going on. He spun around slicing at the underbellies of Pidgeots and Fearows. Gary screamed and Ash spun around to see a Fearow with his beak in Gary's stomach. "I guess, this is it." Gary muttered. With that, he fell off the barricade to the ground below. "GARY!! NOO!!" Ash screamed as he watched his friend fall to the ground, "NOOOO!!" Ash went into a raging trance and started killing anything that was near him whether it be friend or foe. When he exited the trance he saw that he was the only one left. His breathing was heavy and his whole body was soaked with blood. "AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" Ash screamed letting his rage out. He fell to his knees, then cried into the shirt of whom he recognized as his mom, though not sure due to how messed up the body was.  
  
~~End Flashback~~  
  
———Hiroshima Warehouse  
8:00 p.m. Wednesday  
  
Ash woke up in a cold sweat from the horrid memories which he had been reliving for the last 48 hours. His scream that he had yelled when waking up reverberated through the quiet warehouse. Ash's breathing was ragged and he collapsed back down onto his bed.  
  
2 Hours Later  
  
"You really shouldn't be out of bed Ash, you're clearly not in a good enough condition!" Joy scolded. "Listen Joy, unless you want to go out there and tell everyone of those people what to do, I'm going, okay!?" Ash scowled. He finished buttoning his shirt and hopped off the medical bed.  
  
———Place Unknown  
Time Unknown  
  
A small being sat in nothingness watching the efforts of the Rebellion and Mewtwo. Unown floated around it as well as the 5 legendary birds, and 3 legendary dogs. "And Mewtwo moves his rook and the battle goes on…" the being whispered, "Soon it will be our time to interfere, be ready my comrades." "Yes, it will." Sabrina said coming out of the darkness, "And I can't wait to tell the Chosen One how I feel about him…"  



End file.
